


the dog days (are not over)

by fourteentimes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Graduation, reikao if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteentimes/pseuds/fourteentimes
Summary: Leon is a very, very good boy who knows that Koga is a good boy too who deserves good things. If it means he has to be a bad boy temporarily for it, then that's fine.Or, UNDEAD hangs out thanks to an unconventional helping hand--er, helping paw.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	the dog days (are not over)

**Author's Note:**

> for ensemble stars secret santa 2019, prompt as follows:  
> Anything with Undead or Deadmanz being dorks. I'm not picky
> 
> happy holidays to you, @Ajxackt! so sorry for how late this is, but i hope that you enjoy a lazy spring day feat. koga and runaway good dogs!!! anyways, doing research on undead basically turned me and my friend into undeadP and kogaP so like. i hope you enjoy and i hope i did your prompt justice!

Leon is loved by Koga. 

It is a well-known, indisputable fact of the universe that Leon is loved by Koga. 

It is also a well-known fact that Leon is a very, very good boy.

Slightly less well-known, but no less true, is the fact that Koga is also loved by Leon. 

And because Leon is a very, very good boy who loves Koga, sometimes he does things that are not very good of him. 

Like running away at bath time. 

But it’s for a good reason, so Leon is still a very good boy because it’s a fact of the universe. 

\---

“Leon, get back here!” Dammit. Dammit, usually Leon doesn’t  _ like _ bath time, but he at least tolerates it, and it’s relatively painless. 

So here’s Koga anyways, running down the street after him like a dipshit with his see-through t-shirt because Leon just wouldn’t sit  _ still _ today. Something’s up. Something’s definitely up, and Koga’s going to rip through the streets until he figures out what the hell is upsetting his dog. 

If he can find Leon first. 

The thought is fleeting and chilling, but Koga shakes his head out and glares down the street, sniffing the air. Leon isn’t that far, and he’s a smart boy. He knows how to come home. That’s stupid. Absolutely idiotic. Koga’s not some kid losing his first pet. 

“Leon!” he shouts down the street as he runs. Leon is fast and he has a headstart, but Koga is faster, turning the corner bare seconds after Leon rounds it. The neighborhood doesn’t look all that familiar, but it smells like something familiar--someone familiar. 

It doesn’t strike him that it’s Adonis until he skids to a stop in front of the guy just standing still in the middle of the sidewalk looking down uncertainly at Leon. 

“Oi, Leon, stop causing people trouble!” Koga says, stalking over. He’s out of breath and sweaty and it’s too hot for this nonsense, especially when Leon runs behind Adonis’ legs and pants happily at the both of them. Adonis looks even more uncertain. He shifts from foot to foot. Every time he moves, Leon just hides behind his other leg and Adonis’ concern deepens on his face. “Adonis, just move so I can pick him up, you’re not gonna hurt him. Jeez!” 

“But he’s small and--” 

“Don’t you even finish that sentence about my dog, idiot,” Koga huffs as he kneels and reaches a hand out to Leon. “C’mere, stop bothering Adonis already. You normally like bath time, why’re you being like this now?” 

“Is that why you’re all wet, Oogami?” Adonis asks, taking a step to the side for Leon to run through. Leon, the traitor, just runs figure eights between Adonis’ legs. “I was concerned for you.” 

“I’m fine!” Koga snaps at him, trying to grab fruitlessly at Leon. He’s being outsmarted by his dog, who just runs behind Adonis’ leg and yips happily as he nuzzles Adonis. What did he even do? Did he make Leon mad? “Leon just made a big fuss when I was trying to give him a bath and splashed everywhere and I couldn’t clean up because I had to run after him! It’s not even that big of a deal!” 

“But it’s spring.” Adonis’ brow furrows as he leans over, hands reaching with a look of intense concentration on his face. Leon barks at him, loud enough to startle Adonis and make his eyes bug out all alarmed when Leon rubs his face against his hands. It’s absurd: Adonis frozen in shock, watching every little move that Leon makes, too scared to move his hands away, while Leon uses Adonis to pet himself. 

Koga doesn’t mean to laugh, especially not at Adonis’ plight, but Adonis’ expression is so much, scared and watchful and obviously admiring Leon (because how can anyone not, Leon is a perfect dog), and Leon is just using his hands for pats, and it’s cute. It’s really stinking cute. He couldn’t make shit up like this if he tried, like how Adonis’ eyebrows furrow even further when Koga laughs. 

“Oogami, I don’t think I understand.” Adonis, bless his fucking heart, looks like he’s about to pop a blood vessel he’s concentrating so hard on not moving. “I’m making sure that I don’t hurt your dog? Is he not precious to you?” 

Koga snorts as he finally collects himself enough to scoop Leon up and scratch him behind the ears. Leon doesn’t deserve him being nice after the stunt he pulled, but what the hell. He can maybe forgive him just this once. He straightens and turns Leon around so he can face Adonis. He’s feeling generous, so why the hell not let them make friends? Leon went to all the trouble to find Adonis. Koga tries to school his expression back down to stern, but a stupid grin keeps pushing through. 

“Pet him, idiot.” He doesn’t sound as gruff as he normally would, and apparently that freaks Adonis out because he just keeps eyeing his dog like Leon will shatter into a million little pieces or something. “C’mon, he’s soft, isn’t he? That’s because he’s the best dog in the world, even though he does dumb shit like run off when I’m trying to give him a bath and bother people.” 

“He’s so small though,” Adonis says. Koga can see the way his hand reaches, though. Because Leon’s a fucking incredible dog, and it’s about time everyone else realised it too. 

“He won’t break. And I’m holding him even,” Koga says. Leon yips happily because he’s a smart boy who knows they’re talking about him and he wants more pets, but he fucking deserves them, so that’s fine. “I’ll just take him away if you do something I don’t like. So pet him.”

“But what if I overpower you too?” 

“Are you calling me weak!?” Koga shouts. If he draws himself up to make himself taller, so fucking what, it’s not like he’s that much shorter anyways. “Bastard, pet my fucking dog already because he’s a blessing and I’m being magnanimous right now, so appreciate it!” 

"And you are sure that I won't hurt him?" If Koga weren't holding Leon, he would hit Adonis over the head right now. 

"Pet him and then come with me and help me wash him because maybe if you're there, we can catch him if he runs away again," Koga huffs. He grabs Adonis' hand to pull him along with, and listen. Listen, he will deny to the end of his days that Adonis has too much mass and doesn't budge a fucking inch. Koga’s no slouch, especially in the physical department, thank you very much, but he’s not exactly the brick shithouse that Adonis is. “C’mon already.” 

“I’m just not sure if this is the best idea, Oogami. This isn’t typically something I’m suitable for,” Adonis says. The liar. He still walks behind Koga anyways back the way he came to his house, even if he still doesn’t pet Leon until they get back to his house and they both get wet again with bathwater.

The soft grin on Adonis’ face when Leon licks his hand _is_ pretty fucking great, though.

\---

“Leon!”

Koga whirled around, waving the hose in the air as he shouted, “Adonis, you were supposed to keep an eye on him and catch him before he ran out! He ran right through your legs!” 

“I didn’t want to crush his small, weak body. You would get mad at me if I did that,” Adonis says matter-of-factly as he jogs beside Koga. He doesn’t even have the decency to look tired or out of breath as he runs next to him. “He ran past me before I was ready.” 

“Catch him next time instead!” Koga says. Leon is further ahead this time after spending so much time trying to get Adonis to run with him. “This wouldn’t happen if you just pet him like I said to! I was trying to get you another friend. You’re not a bad guy, you’re allowed to have small, cute friends, okay?” 

Adonis nods solemnly, and somehow Koga is about 100% sure that he does not actually understand. “I understand,” Adonis says anyways, and Koga remains completely unconvinced. 

"Whatever, I think he went this way," Koga grumbles, stalking down the street. A different one this time, not the one he found Adonis down last time. God knows why Leon keeps running, especially when they were  _ this _ close to finishing his bath and drying him off when he grabbed his own leash and bolted out the gate. 

See, before was weird enough. Running off twice in one day? Unheard of for Leon. And with his leash? Down right batshit. Something is up with his dog, and Koga is going to get answers out of his pup. Right after he catches him. Again. He’s getting a very,  _ very _ stern talking to after this. 

“There’s a park down that way that we run around sometimes, but I didn’t think he liked the place that much,” Koga says. He slows his pace so he looks less manic as Adonis trails next to him. This street is much more crowded, a business area that’s decently crowded at a time like this, but it confuses Koga’s nose. Leon is  _ wily _ today. Koga growls under his breath. Why does he have to have such a smart dog? Why does Leon have to be so clever that he knows exactly how to get around? 

“It seems he likes the park a lot more than you expected, if he has decided to take himself there,” Adonis points out extremely unhelpfully. Koga gnashes his teeth as they slip through the crowds. Enough people know Leon and Koga from their walks in the area that they wave cheerfully to him, and he gives them a little wiggle of his fingers, but none of them smell like Leon. 

“The park is another street over,” Koga says. He’s only flushing a little when he glances over at Adonis. The man’s smart at least. He doesn’t say a word about everyone waving to Koga, just nods politely at all of them when they pass. “I should get a better sense there.” 

“Perhaps Hakaze-senpai will be able to help.” 

“Haa?” Koga whirls around. Is Adonis mental? Has he lost it? “No way am I going to go looking for that playboy bastard just to ask for his help finding my dog, are you crazy? He isn’t reliable in the slightest! You ask him to do something, and he does it when? Never! Or he’ll want to use Leon to pick up girls! You think I’m going to subject Leon to that?” He folds his arms with a huff as he strides away. “Besides, if we found him on a date, forget it. He wouldn’t lift a finger even if Sakuma-senpai asked him to.” 

Adonis has that usual puzzled expression on his face. Koga almost can’t believe that he actually still trusts in Kaoru that much. As though Koga would actually trust him with Leon. What if he dropped Leon trying to pick him up to show off? Or what if a girl pet him wrong? Or--

“I believe that’s Hakaze-senpai right over there,” Adonis points out, nodding to the other side of the street. 

“So what?” Koga huffs. “We’re still not asking him for help when he’s worse than useless!” 

“Is that not Leon at his feet there?” 

“Are you serious?!” Koga shouts as he shoves Adonis out of the way to get a better look. That is definitely Kaoru’s blond hair, but Adonis is too freaking tall to see around, and the angle is shit. “Move, move, I need to-- _ hey! _ ”

He doesn’t shriek. He definitely doesn’t shriek. It’s a manly yell that he lets out when Adonis yanks him forward and lifts him enough that he can see the ground around Kaoru’s feet. 

Damn him. 

Damn him, he’s  _ right _ . That  _ is _ Leon. 

“Put me down already, put me down, let me kill him!” Koga shouts. Scrambling against Adonis’ grip does nothing,  _ damn him _ . “He probably kidnapped my dog, and I’m gonna fucking kill him for it!” 

“If I put you down, will you behave and talk to him?” Adonis says. They still make their way over to the crosswalk anyways, Koga dangling impotently from Adonis’ grip. “It would be quite bad if you were to kill Hakaze-senpai before we were able to reform Undead, you know.” 

“If he promises he didn’t do anything to Leon,” Koga growls, kicking his legs out against Adonis’. Somehow, he doesn’t even flinch, but he at least takes it as a signal to drop Koga and let him walk the rest of the way. “The playboy idiot better not have touched my dog.”

“This playboy idiot can hear you. Did you know that you’re kind of loud, Wan-chan?” Kaoru says mildly. “Hi, by the way, I’ve been great, just having an absolute blast since graduation, by the way.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I don’t care about that. You better not have touched Leon or tried to use him to flirt with anyone, he’s worth way more than that,” Koga says, rushing over to scoop up Leon. The fucker slips out of his arms though. His leash tightens around Kaoru’s legs, and  _ oh _ . 

He always knew Leon was a smart cookie. Koga smirks as Kaoru wobbles, flailing for a moment as the leash binds Kaoru’s legs tighter. 

“Good boy, you were bullying him too, huh?” Leon finally sits still enough for pets, thank God. He should be rewarded for doing such a smart thing like this. “I should’ve known that you would be too smart for this shitty playboy’s antics.”

“Hey, I didn’t even do anything!” The satisfaction Koga gets from watching Kaoru flail around and lean on Adonis for support is  _ visceral _ . His shoulders shake with laughter, almost enough to knock him onto his ass as Adonis scoops Kaoru up. Koga only wishes that he could have recorded the squeal Kaoru makes as Adonis hauls him over his shoulder and paws at the leash. 

“No way, I don’t want a guy touching me like this!” Kaoru shouts. His kicks do even less than Koga’s did, wiggling his legs around like a fish. Or a mermaid. Koga snorts at the mental image. He’d make a pretty fucking ugly one at that, but the bastard likes water or something, right? He’d probably be right at home. “Oi, girls are gonna see me like this! Put me down! They won’t date me if you keep this up!” 

“But Hakaze-senpai, I don’t think you can date anyone with your legs trapped like this anyways?” Adonis says in his patently patient way. He lifts Kaoru a little higher, and Koga doesn’t stop the bark of laughter that escapes. “If I don’t get you out, you might trip.” 

“You couldn’t do this with me on the ground?” Kaoru snaps back. The man is absolutely incorrigible. A trio of girls walk by giggling at the three of them, and Kaoru still waves at them even slung over Adonis’ shoulder like this. Koga rolls his eyes as he watches, tugging Leon into his lap and covering his eyes. 

“Quit flirting in front of my dog, playboy idiot.” Leon barks in complete agreement. Totally in agreement. Because Leon is a very good boy who doesn’t need to learn Kaoru’s shitty playboy ways.

Kaoru groans. Koga can hear a thump from somewhere, but Adonis doesn’t even flinch. “I didn’t do anything to Leon! He just came and found me and put his leash in my hand. I tried to say no, I’ll have you know! He got me all tangled up like this before I could stop him, and now I’m stuck!” Koga snaps his teeth at the idiot, but he can’t even see it. What a waste. There’s another sad thump from somewhere, but this one at least makes Adonis look up and over at Kaoru. 

“Please don’t hurt yourself, Hakaze-senpai. Sakuma-senpai would be quite unhappy if you were to get hurt,” Adonis says matter-of-factly as he unknots the last of the leash and dumps Kaoru of his shoulder anyways. Koga snickers at the indignant sound he lets out. Leon just barks happily, agreeing with him as he always does. At least he’s still a good boy in that regard. Or maybe he’s just happy that Koga is petting him because that  _ is _ the sound he usually makes when he’s pleased. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Kaoru brushes a hand through his hair, and Koga rolls his eyes at the vain gesture, especially when he waves at more girls walking by again, “but I was fine and I totally had it there, I didn’t need your help at all.” 

“Why were you still standing there when we found you then, huh?” Koga rolls his eyes as he gets to his feet. Adonis drops the leash in his other hand, but Leon grabs it before Koga can get a solid grip on it and hops right out of his arm. “Oi, Leon, seriously? We just found you!” 

Leon looks him dead in the eye before nudging Kaoru’s leg and spitting the leash at his feet. 

God. Why is Leon testing him like this? 

Kaoru throws his hands up in a “not me” gesture. As if Koga believes that. “Is your dog okay? I don’t think I did anything to make him like me this much. You would’ve killed me if I tried anything.”

Leon paws at Kaoru’s legs with a whine, and dammit. Koga grits his teeth, trying to hold out for as long as possible, but he’s weak when Leon whines. He holds out for another second, but then Leon turns his puppy dog eyes on him, and that’s not  _ fair _ . 

“Ugh, just pet my dog already,” Koga says. He throws his hands up in despair. How can Leon actually like this idiot? Where did Koga go wrong with teaching him? “He wants your attention, so just. Be gentle. He likes it best when you scratch him behind the ears.” 

Kaoru smiles nervously as he squats down. Stupid. It’s not like Leon’s gonna bite him for it when he’s a good boy. He’s just mischievous. Apparently. 

“He is a small, but very good boy,” Adonis says helpfully. At least he seems to have learned his lesson, even though he still let Leon escape. Koga’s not sure if he wants to forgive him for that just yet. “Very soft.” 

“And you’re not going to bite my head off or anything, right, Wan-chan?” Kaoru says uncertainly. Koga smirks because he can. And because it gets a jerk and nervous laughter out of Kaoru, and he likes the alarm on his face. Good. Let him be afraid. “Okay then, here I go?” 

Leon wiggles excitedly. He’s far too excited to be pet by Kaoru, and the betrayal stings, but he can work through it. They can work through this. Sure, Koga is probably going to have to give him another bath just to get the playboy’s germs off of him later, but whatever makes Leon happy. And being pet by Kaoru seems to make him very happy. He tippy taps all over the sidewalk, and Koga’s heart melts watching him. Even the way Kaoru smiles doesn’t seem all that bad either. 

“Oi, Hakaze...senpai.” Koga shifts his weight. He’s gonna hate that he’s asking this, maybe, but they’re already out. They have a leash. Why not? “Come walk him with us.” 

“Right now?” 

“Did I stutter? Of course right now, idiot! You got something better to do?” Koga growls. Leon barks in agreement. He even drops the end of the leash right into Kaoru’s hand and wags his tail excitedly for him. They’re going to have a talk later about Leon’s terrible taste, but whatever. As long as he’s happy now, maybe. 

“I mean…” 

“Just come on, Leon wants you walking with him.” He hates this. He hates this a lot, but Leon looks so excited, Koga doesn’t have the heart to tell him no. “Just take a walk with us. We’ll be done before your date.” 

“I didn’t say I had a date!” Kaoru says indignantly. Koga rolls his eyes. 

“You always have a date. Of course you have a date. Just walk with us until it starts or whatever. Make my dog happy, bastard,” Koga says as he hooks the leash up to Leon’s collar. “Adonis, y’coming? You might as well, right?” 

“This is gonna be totally uncool if I get caught walking around with a pair of guys like this.” Kaoru stuffs his hands in his pocket and pouts, but they got him. He walks along with them anyways as they had for the dog park. 

\---

The sun starts to set by the time Kaoru finally says he needs to leave. 

“You held out a lot longer than I thought you would,” Koga grouses, but there’s not much heat behind his words. Even Kaoru just kind of laughs it off, as though Koga is actually harmless. On another day, that would grate his gears, and he’d probably snap at Kaoru and make him regret it, but…

But this has been nice. The weather’s been good, and Adonis actually managed to play fetch with Leon, and Kaoru didn’t complain about Koga getting them all drinks as they walked. 

Suspicious. 

Very suspicious. 

“I don’t even want to go to this meeting,” Kaoru moans, collapsing on a park bench. “This was so much nicer, and there were cute girls everywhere who loved Leon and gave me their numbers! I have so many dates for later, but none of them wanted to go out tonight, which I was really wanted so I could get out of this meeting with Sakuma-san.” 

“What the fuck?” Koga throws the tennis ball with more force than he needs to, but Leon bounds after it anyways. “You’re meeting with that vampire bastard? I thought you were wasting time until you had another date!” 

“If it is about UNDEAD, why were we not invited as well?” Adonis frowns. It’s totally not fair that that’s what scares Kaoru enough into talking instead of Koga’s glare, but Kaoru was always incurably stupid, so his opinion is moot anyways. 

“It’s not exactly about UNDEAD…” Kaoru trails off, laughing nervously as he looks everywhere but at them. 

“So you’re abandoning us even though you said you weren’t!” Koga shouts. People are looking at him, but screw that and screw them. He shared ice cream with this bastard. What the fuck was all of this even for? He kicks the tennis ball that Leon drops at his feet angrily, and Leon, bless his heart, still chases after it even as it soars through the park. “What was even the point--”

“We’re not, we’re not!” Kaoru lies. He blushes, and that’s the deadest giveaway Koga’s ever seen. “It’s not about UNDEAD, I swear!”

“Then what are you doing with Sakuma-senpai, huh?!” 

“We’d like to be included in the discussion as well if Sakuma-senpai will be there,” Adonis says. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s not about that!” Kaoru groans, putting his head in his hands, and Koga has half a mind to just take Adonis and Leon and go, except--

“Enough about Hakaze...senpai,” Koga glances around. It’s starting to get dark now. They’re casting long shadows across the park. The sun dips below the trees, and there’s a hint of Leon all over the park, but nothing fresh and nothing close. “Where did Leon go?” 

“Oogami…” Adonis starts, but Koga glares him into silence. 

“Don’t even say it. Dont. Even. Say it.” Three times. Three times in one day. Something is definitely up with Leon, and Koga isn’t sure what, but this is the last straw. “Get moving, are you just gonna keep standing there? We gotta find Leon before it gets too dark!” 

He stomps out of the park, following the scent of Leon as best he can. Are Adonis and Kaoru even following him? Does it matter? Somehow, Leon’s gone missing for the third time today, and if Koga gets the chance, he’s going to strangle Leon. Nicely. But with purpose, because Koga doesn’t need three heart attacks in one day. 

“Waaaait, wait, Wan-chan!” 

“Oogami, you’re going too fast.” 

“Well keep up, we have to find Leon!” he shouts back at them, “he’s gone this way!” 

And so, for the third time today, they’re running down the street. At a sprint this time since most everyone’s cleared off the streets back inside now. He can run faster than Leon. He knows, he’s tried it before. So the question is why? Why would Leon be this disobedient? Did Koga feed him something he shouldn’t have? Did Kaoru and Adonis bribe Leon at some point? 

Is Koga a bad owner? 

“You know,” Kaoru sounds out of breath, which is but a small consolation for the fact that Leon is still missing, “I was really hoping to  _ not _ have to see Rei-kun today, are you sure we’re going the right way?” 

“Are you doubting my nose?” Koga yells back as he turns the corner again. 

“Yeah, because the Sakuma house is around here, and I was trying to avoid him!” 

He skids to a stop, whirling around and catching Kaoru before he barrels into him. “That’s fucking stupid! It is not!” 

“Yeah, it’s like right over there!” Kaoru points over his shoulder to a giant castle-looking building on the far corner. Koga hates this. Koga hates this so much because there is Leon, sitting at the gate, being happily pet by Rei. 

“Oogami, I believe--” 

“Don’t. Fucking. Say it.” 

“Wan-chan, isn’t that--?” 

“Don’t. Don’t you even say it.” 

“Ah, Wan--Koga, Kaoru-kun, Adonis-kun, how fortuitous that you should show up now,” Rei’s voice floats over. The dirty bastard even has the gall to carry Leon in his arms as he makes his way over to them. “I believe this is your dog, is it not?” 

“Yes, that is, and he’s been a very,  _ very _ bad boy!” Koga says as he snatches Leon back. “He’s just been giving me the run around all fuckin’ day and making me worried sick about him!” 

“Well, since everyone is here, it would be quite rude to leave them out, wouldn’t it, Kaoru-kun?” Rei smiles all pleasantly, offering a hand out to them grandly, even when they’re just three idiots standing out on the street with a stupid dog. “How about we go get dinner together?” 

“Oi, Rei-kun, but we were gonna--” 

“Gross, don’t even finish that sentence,” Koga says. He hefts Leon onto his other shoulder after clipping his leash on and looping it around his hand. Twice. “Whatever. I had other plans, but I guess I can go get something or whatever.” He’s not blushing. But if he were, at least it’s too fucking dark to tell so they can’t shit on him for it. 

“Adonis-kun? You too, then?”

“If Oogami and Hakaze-senpai will be there, then I would like to come as well,” Adonis says. 

Rei claps his hands together magnanimously, delightedly, and Koga just rolls his eyes at the display. Loser. “It’s settled then. Let us find a restaurant that will allow us to bring dogs too, shall we? So Leon doesn’t run away again?” 

“Ugh, yes  _ please _ ,” Koga says, squishing Leon tight to his shoulder. Leon, because he is smart, just barks happily and nuzzles and licks Koga’s face. He really can’t stay mad at him. He’s too cute. “I’m starving, do you know how much running after this idiot I’ve done today?” 

“Maybe you just didn’t train him that well?” Kaoru says because he’s a fucking idiot and clearly doesn’t know how hard it is to own a dog. 

“I trained him plenty well,  _ and _ he listens to me!” Koga shouts, glaring down at Leon. Leon, to his credit, just looks at him with his big puppy dog eyes. “Usually. He usually listens to me.” 

“He does like Oogami very much,” Adonis points out. Koga considers it a development that he even reaches out a hand to pet Leon. Gently. Very gently. Good, at least he’s finally learned something, then. 

“He does, because I told you, I trained him well and he’s a good boy usually! Just. Not today. For some reason. But he’s good, okay?” Koga glares at Kaoru. The nerve of that guy, though, because he just fucking laughs, like this is a joke. 

“Now, now, Koga, no fighting with Kaoru-kun please,” Rei sighs, “I almost can’t take you children anywhere.” 

“I’m not a kid, shut the fuck up!” Koga kicks out a leg at the bastard, but he just moves out of the way. “And he started it, so it was his fuckin’ fault!” 

“I was just pointing it out, am I not allowed to make harmless observations?” Kaoru says. He’s at least easier to kick. “Hey, don’t kick me, I’m just saying!” 

“Say something else, fucker,” Koga growls. 

“At least Adonis-kun is still a good kid.” 

“I believe I’ve explained this previously,” Adonis says,”but I am not your child, Sakuma-senpai.” 

Rei sighs again, and Koga nearly kicks out at him a second time, but Adonis catches him before he manages it. “I suppose that you are my precious unit and not children, but I still can’t help but think of you all like that. They do grow up so fast.” 

“Shut up and walk, you’re not that old at all.” Koga hops out of Adonis grip and glares at him. Adonis nods back. Adonis is too nice sometimes, but Koga just takes a deep breath in and fine. Maybe he’s right. “If you’re gonna go back to your old man schtick, then you’re gonna treat us to dinner, right?” 

“Now, now, let’s not get too crazy here.” Got ‘em. Koga grins with too much teeth, and Rei’s backpedaling as fast as he can. “You wouldn’t bully an old grandfather like me, would you? I thought I was your precious unit leader, this is too much now!” 

“Whatever, It’s not like I want your money anyways,” Koga says with a roll of his eyes. “Who wants gross vampire money anyways?” 

“It’d be way too humiliating for a guy to pay for my food,” Kaoru butts in, but he finally says something useful, miraculously enough. “No way, we’re each paying for our own food. I can’t be caught buying dinner for another guy either, y’know.” 

“All I wanted was just a nice dinner out with my favorite unit,” Rei dabs at his eyes gently, “and I get bullied like this.” 

“Can it, vampire bastard, we’re all out with you, aren’t we?” Even Leon barks in agreement. “So shut up, and let’s just go have food.” 

\---

“All right mister.” Koga sits Leo down on his rug that night. Leon stares up at him, his favorite human, and licks his face. Aggressively. It’s not the only form of affection Leon likes to give him, but it’s his favorite. “Stop, stop, I’m trying to give you a lecture!” 

Ah, Leon probably deserves this lecture. He probably deserves being scolded, but he doesn’t want to hear it, and Koga doesn’t look like he actually wants to yell at Leon, not when he hasn’t stopped smiling since they got home, so why should he bother listening? He hops around Koga instead, hops around and pushes against his hand, and kisses his cheek again. Just so he doesn’t forget. 

“Hey, hey, I’m trying to talk to you here, ‘cause you were up to something today!” Koga groans, but he lets Leon keep kissing him, so he can’t possibly be that mad, right? “I wanted to say thank you. For dragging me around. I liked running into all those dumb unit guys. It wasn’t that bad in the end, I guess.

“And I know you’re listening, even though you’ve been doing a pretty shit job of it all day, but you were a good boy. Even though I said you were bad today. You did a very good job, and I had,” Koga coughs, like he’s having trouble getting the words out, and Leon just whines, snuggling up under his arm, “I had a good time.” 

Because after all, Leon is a good boy. Leon is a good boy who loves Koga very, very much. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow my writing twitter [@satiIIquinart](https://twitter.com/satiIIquinart) for updates!


End file.
